


Its all Fun and Games

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [37]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fandot Creativity, Greysexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The MJN Air gang play a game while on the beach.Written for Creativity Night on 17.2.18; prompts were 'sandcastles' and/or 'my first time.'





	Its all Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely own nothing.

"Let's play a game." Douglas said, matter-of-factly.

"Douglas, I've just sat down on my beach chair, it is a gorgeous summer day here in Los Angeles, and more importantly, I've just put on my sunglasses, so, no, I do  _not_ want to play a game." Carolyn huffed, after moving from her basking in the Sun pose she was previously doing. 

"What sort of game, Douglas? This isn't going to be a game that ends up with me giving you something, because, I for one, am sick of giving you cheeses off of the cheese tray." Martin asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Arthur, do you wish to add anything to the parade of dread?" Douglas asked, smirking.

Arthur looked up from his sand castle that he was in the midst of creating. "No, not really, Douglas; I'm just a bit busy with making this sand castle." 

"Right. Well, the game is 'Never Have I Ever.' We used to play it during flight school and I, for whatever reason, always seemed to lose at it."

"Wait." Martin began, looking up from his book, "You  _lost_ this game?"

"Well, technically, yes, I did lose the game, Martin, but, that's up for debate."

"What do you mean, Douglas?" Arthur asked, his dark brown hair being whipped all over the place by the breeze. 

"Well, during this game, you hold up both of your hands and someone says something that they've never done before. If you've done it, then you gotta put a finger down. Whomever is the first to have no fingers up looses."

Carolyn scoffed. "Well, we'll see who looses first, Douglas."

"Right, well, let's begin, shall we?" Douglas asked.

The game began; it seemed like Carolyn wasn't kidding when she mentioned that she might actually be the first to loose first over Douglas, as they were neck and neck throughout the first round. Arthur surprised everyone when he placed a finger down when Douglas said that he had never participated in an orgy consisting of at least 5 people. Martin, on the other hand, hadn't put a finger down yet, but he was brilliantly good at getting everyone else to put down a finger. The game concluded with Carolyn winning by a finger (during Arthur's never have I had sex during a thunderstorm), which surprised everyone, including Douglas, the self-alleged sky god. 

After the game was done, Douglas and Carolyn were deep in conversation about, something. Arthur, admittedly, didn't really want to intrude in the conversation for the first time in his life. Arthur sat next to Martin, who looked sickened and just terrified. 

"Skip, what's the matter?"

"I won, but I'm not happy about it."

"Skip, you know it doesn't matter that you won, right? We still love you; you don't need to have done anything with anyone (or even yourself) to be considered alive or human."

"Really?"

"Of course, Skip. You're brilliant."

 Martin sighed. "I guess I'm just wondering what my first time would be like, well, if I ever have a first time, and I'm not even sure if I want a first time."

"Well, Skip, should the mood strike you, I would love to walk you through your first time."

"Really?"

"Of course; you're gorgeous and lovely and brilliant and so, so, great."

"Oh." Martin blushed. "Well, maybe I'll take you up on that offer tonight, Arthur. There's loads I want to try, especially with respect to me now knowing how flexible and mobile you are. And, if I am going to have a first time, I rather have it be with you. I trust you and I adore you so, so much, Arthur."

Arthur kissed his cheek, his voice lowering to a purr. "That can be arranged, Martin. I'll worship you like you deserve to be worshiped."


End file.
